Nightmares
by Salvaje
Summary: While on a mission, Kakashi helps Sasuke through a rough night. Slight KakaSasu.


Title: Nightmares  
Author: Salvaje  
Pairing: Slight KakaSasu  
Summary: While on a mission, Kakashi helps Sasuke through a rough night.

--

Kakashi awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. This was very unusual for him and he knew immediately that something wasn't right. He and his genin squad were on a simple scroll delivery mission to the Land of Tree's and were about a day from their destination. They had had no trouble getting this far and he seriously doubted they would have any at all. But, a mission's a mission and it had to be completed.

He sighed, got up and looked around the large tent they were all sharing. His lone eye focused on Naruto, who was sprawled out of his sleeping bag and snoring loudly. _Nothing new there_. Sakura, who was curled on her side and quiet. _Seems normal. _And Sasu…wait, where's Sasuke? Kakashi scanned the tent but saw no sign of Sasuke.

Kakashi unzipped the tent, stepped outside and looked around. The fire that they had lit earlier in the night was now just a few smoldering logs, but it gave off enough light for him to see his surroundings. He saw Sasuke sitting by the fire, staring blankly into it, looking troubled. Kakashi's sensei instincts kicked in and he knew that something was wrong.

He walked towards Sasuke and gently sat down by him. Only then did Sasuke glance up at him. But after a moment his eyes returned back to the fire. Kakashi sighed again and looked up at the stars.

"You ok?" He asked quietly.

Sasuke shrugged and turned his gaze fully to Kakashi. Kakashi noticed that his eyes were pleading.

"Nightmares?" He inquired.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied slowly.

"About him?" Kakashi said even softer.

Sasuke's eye's narrowed and for the first time, Kakashi noticed that his face had not twisted into anger, but into frustration. Did Sasuke blame himself for having nightmares?

"You know," Kakashi began, "everyone has nightmares, you shouldn't blame yourself for them."

Sasuke looked up, this time with anger. "I don't blame myself for them. I blame _him_."

Kakashi stopped and wondered what to say next. Should he comfort the boy? Should he go off on how what Itachi did was wrong? He highly doubted Sasuke wanted to hear about that. So he decided to go for comfort.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked cautiously. If Sasuke didn't want to talk about them, Kakashi wasn't going to push it but, he really thought the boy should get some of it off his chest. It can't be good for him keeping it all inside like that. But, then again, maybe it was just his Uchiha blood.

Sasuke shrugged again and was quiet for a while. Then, Kakashi heard Sasuke start to speak.

"It's usually about my parents…" Sasuke started. "Their…bodies…with him standing over them"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke who was still staring at the fire. Could Sasuke really be opening up to him?

"…and then, it's just me…and him."

"And what does he do?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shuddered and Kakashi fully realized what he meant. He turned to Sasuke and saw that the boy shaking. He put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He looked down at him to see tears forming in Sasuke's eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Suddenly, as though on instinct, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and began to sob into his shoulder.

Kakashi wasn't really sure of what to do so he just stayed there, stroking Sasuke's hair and whispering words of comfort. He had never seen Sasuke like this and doubted that anyone else had either. His heart reached out for him and he tried to understand what Sasuke must be feeling right now.

They continued to sit there as the fire grew lower and lower. Eventually, Sasuke began to clam down, his breathing starting to return back to normal and he started to slowly ease himself out of his sensei's tight grip. Kakashi realized this and slackened his hold the boy. The last thing he wanted was for Sasuke to feel uncomfortable. They sat there in silence until Kakashi broke it.

"It's getting pretty late. We should probably head in."

Sasuke slowly nodded and they both stood up. They quietly walked back into the tent as to not wake Naruto or Sakura. Earlier that night, Sasuke and Kakashi had been sleeping on opposite sides of the tent. But as Sasuke lay down in his sleeping bag, a moment later he heard someone slowly walk over and lay down beside him. And for the first time in an extremely long time, Sasuke fell asleep with a smile on his face and a trusting arm around his body.


End file.
